RC-XD
. The RC-XD ('R'emote 'C'ontrolled-E'X'''plosive '''D'evice) is a controllable killstreak in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II and featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Call of Duty: Black Ops The RC-XD is a remote-controlled car rigged with an explosive charge, and is unlocked after a 3 killstreak (2 kills with Hardline). The RC-XD can be purchased by the player for . When the RC-XD is deployed, the player assumes direct control of it while it is operational; the player remains stationary and can be killed while controlling it. Controls are the left analog stick for all directions of movement, and one temporary speed boost can be done by pressing L2 on PS3, LB on Xbox 360 or 4 on PC. The RC-XD can be detonated by the player at any time by pressing R1/RT/LMB, but has a time limit after which it will automatically detonate. When the time limit approaches, the RC-XD will beep repeatedly at a faster and faster rate until it explodes. The 1.06 patch brought a nerf to the RC-XD, where it had its damage and blast radius reduced in order to balance it against other killstreaks. The RC-XD moves initially faster than a player, even with Lightweight. It makes a distinctive sound when it's on the move, and can be shot by perceptive enemies and destroyed before it can kill, as it has ten health (Giving the medal 'Road Rage'). Throwing a flashbang or Nova Gas can slow or prevent movement of an enemy RC-XD. The RC-XD will trip enemy claymores and will be destroyed in the subsequent explosion. Using Flak Jacket guards against the RC-XD, but even with Flak Jacket, the player is still not guaranteed to survive. The RC-XD is able to kill Attack Dogs and other vulnerable enemy killstreaks or equipment (including other RC-XDs). The RC-XD will drive through napalm flames unharmed. Some multiplayer maps have paths just for the RC-XD to travel through, commonly known as RC Tunnels. The maps are Hanoi, Launch, Nuketown, Grid, WMD, Radiation and Kowloon. They serve as shortcuts and cover to move under, helping the RC travel undetected and safe from enemy fire. The RC-XD is a very popular killstreak reward, most likely because of the low amount of kills needed, and it usually results in a kill. The other 3-killstreak reward is the Spy Plane, which is a reward that will help the entire team by revealing enemies' position on the radar. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance For the first time in the Call of Duty ''DS titles, the RC-XD is used in campaign. It is used in various missions mainly involving a Russian tank and/or transport. During the missions it is used on, it can be 'killed' resulting in a mission failure. It is depicted as a small white car as shown when the ally who gives is to the player pulls it out. The remote control unlike ''Black Ops, seems to be a blue touch screen. National Guard Soldier RC-XD.png|A U.S. National Guard soldier using the RC-XD Call of Duty: Black Ops II The RC-XD will return in Black Ops II. It requires a scorestreak of 325 points. RC-XD Menu Icon BOII.png|The RC-XD's menu icon File:Aftermath Map Preview - Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Multiplayer Trivia *The player can control the RC-XD through the "No-man's land" in Berlin Wall without it being destroyed by the turrets. *If an enemy C4 is placed on top of the RC-XD, it will immediately explode. This does not apply to friendly RC-XD's. *If the player controlling the RC-XD is affected by a flash or concussion grenade (but not destroyed) or if the RC-XD enters the range of an enemy's Jammer, the RC-XD will become slow, stop sporadically, shoot sparks and overall becomes less tractable. *If the player spawns an RC-XD while standing behind a Sentry Gun, the RC-XD will fly forward after it is spawned. *In Private Matches, it is possible to remove the timer that RC-XDs have before they have to explode. This results in unlimited RC Time. *There is some writing on the RC Controller. It reads: "RADIO CONTROL AND TRANSMITTER RC-611" *Care Packages can destroy an RC-XD if they fall on it. *It has been confirmed that the RC-XD can prevent players (friend or enemy) from taking fall damage just by jumping on top of it at the right moment. *If one is to place a claymore behind the user of the RC-XD it will not detonate until the user has detonated the RC-XD or it is destroyed. *If the player shoots an enemy RC-XD, and it is within killing range of players on its team, it can kill them, and will count as the player's kill. *When using an RC-XD during host migration, the camera will be warped back to first person and the player can see the RC-XD remote itself. *The boost function is hidden and unlisted in the Wii version of the game. It can only be used by host or in Combat Training by pressing the C button (default Wii remote layout). *If the player is killed while using it, they can still use it until it ends, similar to other player-controlled killstreak rewards. *Occasionally, the player will place the RC-XD upside down, but when the player begins to use it, it is the right way up. *There is a rare glitch where an enemy RC-XD will appear on the player's minimap in real time, and also have the icon of a Napalm Strike or Carpet Bomber instead of an RC-XD on the minimap. This is most common after an enemy has used one of these killstreaks. *If an RC-XD is set while standing on one of the moving targets in the Firing Range, the player's view of the RC-XD will turn a 180 degrees if the target the player is standing on is shot. *In the multiplayer teaser trailer, the RC-XD is referred to as the "RC Bomb" by the Black Ops announcer. *The RC-XD in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance is used in a first person view. *If the player is holding a China Lake when they use the RC-XD, the crosshairs on it will be that of the China Lake's instead of the regular one. Gallery RC-XD.png|RC-XD in the Prestige Edition game RC Remote.jpg|RC-XD Remote control Rcxd.jpg|An RC-XD being used by a player Killstreak RC-XD.jpg|The RC-XD in the Killstreaks Menu RC-XD_Controller.png|Another view of the remote control rc_xd_large.png|RC-XD seen on Call of Duty Elite website. Video left|290px ru:RC-XD Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scorestreaks Category:Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Modern Weapons